


Sherlock Covid-19 quarantine imagine

by harrypotterwholock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Isolation, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock imagine, Johnlock preferences, Multi, Preferences, Quarantine, imagine, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotterwholock/pseuds/harrypotterwholock
Summary: Sherlock, John, and Rosie quarantining together because of Coronavirus would include:
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sherlock Covid-19 quarantine imagine

**Sherlock, John, and Rosie quarantining together because of Coronavirus would include:**

  * There being almost no new crimes for Sherlock to solve, as fewer people go outside and everyone is super careful as to not get to close to others
  * Sherlock checking the news in his cell phone and the Tv every half an hour and being disappointed when he sees that there are no new murders
  * Mrs. Hudson visiting Sherlock to cheer him up and offering him a cup of tea and some biscuits
  * John worrying about Sherlock relapsing into his drug addiction
  * John noticing how badly Sherlock takes care of himself and leaving food around the flat in the hope that Sherlock would eat it
  * Mycroft using the state apparat to supervise Sherlock and Johns flat and make sure Sherlock doesn't go outside
  * Sherlock finding out about it and leaving the flat just to irk Mycroft
  * Sherlock making crazy experiments in the kitchen and blowing up the microwave
  * John running into the kitchen, thinking Moriarty set up another bomb for them 
  * Sherlock becoming so fed up with quarantining that he decides to research on a vaccine himself
  * Rosie being confused as to why she isn`t allowed to go out anymore
  * Sherlock frowning upon face masks as they hinder his deductions
  * Sherlock and Rosie playing together pretty much all day long to occupy themselves
  * John watching the two of them from the Sofa and smirking about Sherlocks playful side
  * Sherlock teaching Rosie how to play the violin, even though her first attempts sound like charivari
  * Rosie getting fed up with the violin and Sherlock urging her to continue with at, as he wants to pass his passion for it on to Rosie
  * John finally stepping in and telling Sherlock to let it be
  * The three of them watching silly television together in the evening and Sherlock complaining about the stupidity in it




End file.
